Gallery:Cheers for Fears
With Stacy's advice, Candace asks Phineas and Ferb to create an over sized book of her special events with Jeremy for his birthday. Also, Perry is after Doofenshmirtz who stole all horror movies in town to create an Inator that makes peoples greatest fears appear. Read the full summary... Jeremy's Birthday Gift First kiss page in the present that Candace is working on for Jeremy.jpg Stacy_in_The_supermarket.png Candace explainin what she wants her gift for Jeremy to be like.jpg mqdefault (69).jpg Stacytellscandacejeremygift.png|"Oh yes." Candace reacting to the fact that she has to ask Phineas and Ferb for help.jpg The popcorn is nice and fluffy.jpg Candace speaking in sullen.jpg Lemme talk to her, guys.JPG I speak sullen.JPG Buford speaking Candace's mumbling.JPG Candace mumbling to Buford.JPG Candace and Buford communicating in sullen.jpg Candace messed up and now Jeremy's birthday is ruined.JPG Buford and Candace.jpg You completely misinterpreted what I said.jpg Buford nuance.JPG It's Jeremy's birthday.jpg All I have is this scrapbook.jpg Candace handing Phineas the scrapbook.jpg We'll do our best.JPG Candace mumbles thank you.JPG She said 'Where's Perry'.JPG You have got to work on your sullen.jpg I wanted to see what this stuff looked like outside.jpg Is this a ploy to get me to go outside.jpg Here is all the Jeremy memrobilia I could find.jpg Phineas tells Candace take pictures of all the Jeremy related things she can.jpg No problemo.jpg Candace taking the cup of hot cocoa.jpg Candace takes a picture of the blue awning.JPG Daffodils, just like the ones he gave me on our third date.JPG Candace takes a picture of the daffodils.JPG Perfect, same color as Jeremy's eyes.JPG CheersforFears1.jpg Do you think Jeremy will like it.jpg Candace about to reveal her review on the Scrapbook-aganza.JPG It's perfect!.JPG I love it I love it I love it.JPG She had me at "smiley face".JPG It's really perfect!.JPG Candace getting hit with the Worst-Fear-inator.JPG I'm glad Mom's gone for the day.JPG 'Cause my biggest fear is that.JPG This is just gonna fly away.JPG Before Jeremy gets here.JPG Candace hears Jeremy's car horn.JPG And there he is now.jpg Candace rushes out of the backyard to get Jeremy.JPG Did anyone else see that weird green beam.JPG I wasn't gonna mention it.JPG Candace runs to Jeremy in the same style as her mom.JPG Candace runs to Jeremy in the same style as her mom 2.JPG Candace taking Jeremy to the backyard.jpg The Scrapbook-aganza flying away.JPG The Scrapbook-aganza flying away 2.JPG Phineas and Ferb having seen the Scrapbook-aganza fly away.JPG Candace realizing the Scrapbook-aganza is now gone.JPG Candace realizing the Scrapbook-aganza is now gone 2.JPG No No No it's gone.jpg My worst fear has come true.JPG It's ok I get it.jpg Candace designed it herself.jpg The front of the scrapbook.jpg the first kiss page again.jpg It's a regular sized scrapbook.jpg Candace and Jeremy looking at the scrapbook.jpg Jeremy and Candace with the regualar sized scrapbook.jpg Ferbland.jpg|Welcome to Ferbland. "Scrapbook of Memories (All About You)" Starting the test run.jpg Scrapbook-aganza page 1.jpg Candace on the lift.jpg Scrapbook-aganza page 2.jpg Scrapbook-aganza page 3.jpg Scrapbook-aganza page 4.jpg Scrapbook-aganza page 5.jpg It's all about you - Cheers for Fears.jpg 3D scrapbook Candace and Jeremy hug.jpg 3D scrapbook Candace and Jeremy dancing.jpg 3D scrapbook chez platypus moment.jpg 3D scrapbook first kiss moment.jpg Big Jeremy face.jpg Candace with a dreamy look.jpg The Worst-Fear-inator Cheers.png Terrified Doofenshmirtz.jpg Analyzing the fear-based synapses of the brain via machine.jpg Perry about to get zapped by the Worst-Fear-inator.jpg Perry gets zapped by the Worst-Fear-inator.jpg Perry's fearless card.jpg PAF 415A 10003096.jpg The Worst-Fear-inator hits Doof.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-22h19m49s154.png The Worst-Fear-inator hits the vending machines.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries